the sickness
by ed-is-a-shorty
Summary: okay ed gets sick and he doesnt tell mustang when mustang sends him on a mission to see whats happening in xenotimesp? when he gets there and falls seriously ill what will happen. sorry if it sucks flames are welcome i dont care if you send me one.
1. the mission

Edward elric walked up to col. Mustangs office. He coughed softly into his hand.

"God..." he said "I'm sick I shouldn't be here." He coughed out again.

"Fullmetal? Is that you?" said a deep voice from inside the office.

"Yes colonel bastard. It's me I'm probably to short for u to see huh?!" Ed growled.

Ed walked into the room and sat down on the couch he didn't bother saluting or bowing or any thing.

Mustangs eyes narrowed 'he'd better show me some respect soon' he thought.

"Fullmetal, I have another mission for you. I want you to go to xenotine (sp?) and check up on the two Tringham boys Russell and Fletcher. I've heard that something was happening up in there."

"Yes sir" said Ed.

"Oh and Fullmetal, sorry this is on such cough SHORT cough notice." Roy mustang waited patiently for a response from Ed.

Ed just sat there silently waiting to be dismissed. Roy frowned.

"You may go" he said.


	2. authors note

Hey! Thanks for all of the reviews!! I really appreciate them!

I'm sorry to say that it'll be a while until the second chapter is up because I wrote it and

I realized that I wrote it on the computer that doesn't have internet! So I'm going to have to print It out and rewrite it at my mother's house after Christmas! Sorry! I hope all of you can forgive me!!!

Happy Christmas!!

Molly (ed-is-a-shorty)

P.S. every one who likes fullmetal alchemist should join this fan group right 


	3. this is chapter two!

Yeah...sorry this took so long, guys; I just have been really busy with school, sports, and this ice storm that Oklahoma just got, so Yeah here it is I hope you enjoy!

Ed spent the next day on a train. He had told Alphonse to stay home. He didn't want his brother to see him sick like this

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fletcher**

I silently watched Brother as he talked on the phone. I pushed my breakfast around my plate and listened to his half of the conversation.

"Hello," he said, "this is Russell Tringham."

He didn't talk for a few minutes and then happiness filled his eyes.

"Where are you?" he asked urgently. I heard someone cough loudly on the other end of the phone. Concern flashed across Brothers face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "Ok, good,"

"Brother," I interrupted, "who is it?' he held up one finger to tell me to tell me to wait.

"Why?" he asked, "oh... tomorrow? Ok, then," he smiled wryly, "too bad it's on such **_SHORT_** notice. Only a _**LITTLE**_ warning." Russell waited a little more frowned and hung up the phone.

Bother," I asked, "who was that?"

Russell was still frowning. "What's wrong?"

He looked at me.

"He didn't yell...something must be wrong," he said, by now I was totally confused. "That was Edward Elric... he's coming here tomorrow to check up on Xenotime, to see if there's still Red Water here."

"ED?!" I exclaimed happily, we had thought he was killed by the homunculi under the church where we left him.

**Flashback **

"**_Just come back!" my brother yelled, "JUST COME BACK ALIVE!"_**

**_I watched silently as Edward walked down the stairs. The second he disappeared in to the darkness Russell and I ran to the opening. We both wanted to help him save Alphonse, but he had told us to stay. Russell walked down two or three steps and I yelled after him,_**

"**_He told us to stay! He wouldn't have told us to if it wasn't safe! Ed's trying to protect us!"_**

_**Russell nodded and said that I was right. "Guess we'll wait for him then," he said sitting on one of the pews. A few hours later we heard someone coming up the steps. **_

"_**Edward!" Russell yelled he ran to the opening. A boy about my age stepped out. **_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

normal

Edward Elric looked at his watch his next train leaves in an hour. He just got off the telephone; he had told Russell Tringham that he was going to be in Xenontime soon.

"Better get something to eat." He whispered to himself. He walked to the nearest restaurant and sat down. He coughed lightly into his hand.

"Can I help you, sir?" the owner of the shop asked. Ed looked up at the man.

"What city is this?" he asked as the man put some appetizers out in front of him.

"Rush Valley!" he said happily.

"Oh...Right. The City of Automailist," Edward groaned recalling the time he was here with Winry and Al.

"Have you been here before?"

"Only once, with my, uh, sister, Winry" Ed said smiling. "She builds auto mail for me."

"OH! You have auto mail? Can I see it?" Ed gave the man a weird look and lifted the sleeve on his coat revealing his auto mail.

Onehourlater

Ed looked at his watch. "MY TRAIN!" he yelled he put the money on the counter and ran out.

Running is NOT the best thing to do when you're sick. Edo learned this the hard way. He passed his ticket to the conductor just as he yelled "ALL ABOARD!" and found a compartment in the back of the train. He breathing was in gasps because, well, he was sick! Pay attention to the story! He sat down on the leather upholstery and saw that another girl was in the room with him.

"Hi," she said. Ed nodded in response, "you look familiar you know."

"Do I?" Ed asked between gasps.

The girl, who was wearing as tank top and camo pants nodded, she had an auto mail arm. "Yeah, have you been here before?"

"Yeah, with my sister, Winry, she's my mechanic."

"Winry Rockbell?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, how do you know her? What's your--," was all that Edward could get out before a coughing fit racked his body.

"Are you ok?" asked the girl. Edward kept coughing and he got less and less air and, suddenly, the coughing stopped and Edward passed out. He fell from his chair his head whacking the opposite chair and a large 'clang' noise sounded when he fell.

"OH, OH, OH," the girl squeaked.

Well, saying the girl was freaked out is an understatement. She just saw someone cough themselves into unconsciousness, and if you ask me that **_is_** a little scary. Not that I've ever seen anyone do it...um...moving right along. The girl looked at the ground; a large pocket watch had fallen from his pocket. She picked it up and memories started to flow.

**FLASHBACK (girl pov)**

"_**I have an idea," a blonde chick said to me. She whispered something in my ear. **_

"_**Hey, you!" I called to the short kid that was sitting in the corner of the bench twirling his pocket watch in front of his face. He looked up and started walking over. As soon as he got close enough I took the watch. "Your auto mail against hers" yelled Blondie.**_

_**He ran after me and finally caught up with my awesome running stride. **_

"_**You can't out run me!" he said, "I have the best auto mail there is!" **_

"_**Of course you do, Edward Elric," said the blonde girl. **_

_**END OF FLASHBACK (normal pov)**_

"Edward Elric," she whispered. She ran out and called a stewardess.

"The man in my cabin," she said to her, "he passed out, I think his name is Edward Elric." When she had said his name the women's brown eyes widened and she whipped out a gun and ran into the room.

"Fullmetal, Sir!" she yelled, "Major Elric! Wake up!" she shook his body but he wouldn't budge.

The girl was confused, not many stewardess called people 'fullmetal' or 'major', carry around guns, or actually care about the train passengers. It's simply not done!

"Um, Miss?" she said, "What's wrong with him?"

"It's alright, my name is Riza Hawkeye. Colonel Roy Mustang had a bad feeling about Edward and sent me to follow him. I guess he was right."

"My name is Paninya," said the girl. They looked down at Ed.

"A-AL!" he yelled, his eyes were still closed, "GIVE HIM BACK! He's the only family I've got!" tears were pouring down his face now. Riza left the room and came back some time later.

"I've phoned the Colonel, he said that Ed will wake up shortly and he should stick with his mission."

Ed suddenly sat up and he looked at Riza, "where am I?"

"Sir?"

"Who are you?" Ed asked he was looking at Riza and she frowned, he turned to Paninya and said the same.

"Major Elric?" Riza said

"Who's Elric?"

"Dammit..." riza whispered. Paninya's eyes widened and she fell into the chair.

_**DUN DU DUN NA!**_

Yeah... that's it. It sucks. But review anyways.

Join Risembool Rangers dot com and say hi to me in the forums

Edoluver22


	4. 2 note sorry guys

Hey! Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone…but…. sadly again because I'm the freaking most retarded person in the whole entire world…. I typed the story on the other computer again sooooooo…I'll have it up soon like…maybe next weekend I'll have it up!!! As for my reviewers….

**Redletter:** thanks so much! It really helped my story!!!!

**Blood sword alchemist**: yep I'll continue I'm just being lazy

**NoZoMi17**: u have an interesting name! I like it! Thanks for the spelling…but I'll still probably spell it wrong anyways because I'm lazy

**Azure teriques**: awww thanks

**FeeFee223**: your gonna have to read the story!!!!!

**KobrahEdo**: yeah for rangers!!!!! Pm me on the forums!! I'm edoluver22

**Zexy's Girl**: who's Zexy? Lol! Yeah I know! I'm evil give the hero of the story memory loss!!!

**Vulpix1000**: yay!!! I LOBVE rangers!!!!! I'm proud to be a follower of Vic and not that bastard travis Willingham!!!!!!

**Pink Pagoda**: thank you very much

**Yamiyugi23**: oh yes he can!!! Muhwahahahaahhaahahaha

**Dragonlady2000-15** thank you! I will

**Fullmetal Fangrl**; I know right!! And just my luck to! I'm doing it again!!!

**Razorslov**e I love edo to!! And it DOES suck!! I'll try to update soon!! Yep bad mission for our young edo!!!!!

**Kawaii Syaoran**; I'm to lazy to type out ur name…sorry!!! Thanks for the CC!!!

**Edwardthepepsqueak:** I'm getting to it!!! Just be patient


End file.
